School Days
by UnknownPresence
Summary: "She turned to face me, and I immediately stopped regretting my decision to talk to her. This girl was gorgeous. Long blue hair with amazing eyes to match. " Yes, a HxP fic. Wow, there are not enough of these. So yeah, with Valentine's day coming up, I thought I'd write a romantic fanfic. 3-pairing story: HxP, FxF, CxG. Humanized! I suck at descriptions! More details inside!
1. Ridiculously Long Introduction

Hello, everybody. To celebrate my 6-month deviantart anniversary, and the fact that Valentine's day is coming up, I thought I'd try my hand at a romantic fanfic. Why? Who cares why!? This will be the first time I try it, so if it sucks, I apologize in advance. Also, I got my inspiration from quite a few other FF's, including the setting and the consistently-shifting POV. This will be mainly a HxP fic, with some FxF and CxG thrown in for good measure. I may add some others later on, and/or some one-sided pairings, since those would be fun to write (and kind of funny), but for now, I'll keep it as is. The amount of chapters is currently unknown, but I'm hoping to get it to at least 5 before Valentine's. Thanks for your cooperation, and please enjoy.

Also, HTF does not belong to me. It belongs to its original owners at MondoMedia.

Handy's POV:

I had never been a big fan of school. The whole thing was okay, but it could get annoying when you had no hands. I was just glad I made friends as early as I did. They helped me with everything. Especially taking notes. God, that was probably the biggest annoyance. I had to actually get somebody to take notes for me. They were normally okay with it, but I always felt bad for making them do it. If I was really lucky, the teacher would actually have a copy of the notes to give to me. Normally, though, I was on my own.

My friends and I were all part of a group. We were often called the "misfits", because that's what we were. We didn't fit into any other category anyway. The group had 5 members; me, Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, and Flippy.

Cuddles was the group leader. He organized the activities, and got us motivated for things. He was also the most active of us all. He was a skateboarder, he played basketball, volleyball, and even the occasional game of badminton. He had short blonde hair.

Giggles, his girlfriend, was nice to almost everyone she met. She was almost as high-energy as Cuddles, and tried to help out as much as possible. She had long pink hair down to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes.

Flaky was the shy one. She talked with the group, but that was about it. She was also scared of a lot of things. Bees, spiders, snakes, heights... it was insane. Flaky was also the type to be self-conscious. She had dandruff, which people normally didn't notice, but she made a big deal out of. She also had a bit of a stutter, which she had made a large effort to improve upon, which, granted, she had. It did get worse when she was scared or angry, but it was definitely better than before. She had long, curly, bright red hair and brown eyes.

Flippy had been Flaky's best friend since elementary school. Something to note about Flippy: He was in a war. Hard to believe, frankly, but... he wanted to be a soldier since he was 10, and served his country when he was 16. When he came back, we thought nothing had changed, but he had developed a new personality. He had seen one of his friends get shot, and it messed him up. If reminded of the war, he would occasionally "flip out" and think he was still in battle. It was an odd case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He was in more fights than you could imagine. Flippy always carried a knife around with him, "just in case". Hell, one time he even stabbed a student. He was lucky it was non-fatal. Even if it was, the guy would've been okay, as is everyone who dies in this town, but still, it would've been a harsher punishment. He was told that any more misbehaving could result in suspension, or even expulsion. Luckily, Flaky was there to calm him down and bring him "back to normal" most of the time. He had since said that he doesn't regret going, but I think he was lying. Other than that, though, Flippy was a great guy to be around. Very sociable, very nice, always joking around, just a great friend. He had green hair, though his eye colour varied depending. (A/N: Sorry to take attention away from the story, but I felt I had to say this here: I tried to make this as believable as I could. Please forgive me if it isn't.)

And then there was me. The runt of the litter. Sure, they always tried to include me, but where would a handless person fit into a group like this? Or any group, for that matter? None of the group ever treated it like something odd. They treated me normally, but that did not go for everyone else. Everyone pointed and stared... even a couple of the teachers had given me weird looks before.

Yeah, did I mention "not a big fan of school"?

Anyway, the story really beings here. It was late January, and we had all gotten our timetables for the semester. We were all done our last exams, and were gathered in our usual hangout area - an abandoned hallway. Seriously, it seemed like nobody ever came down there. We would sit there after class, day after day, discussing random things. Today we were all discussing our classes and teachers.

"So," said Cuddles, as if beginning the 'meeting', "What's everyone got first?" "Math," said Flippy. "Ooh, fun," I said sarcastically. "I've got Psychology." Cuddles piped up, "So do I!" and went for a high-five, forgetting who he was talking to. "...Right, sorry. Um, Flaky, what do you have?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "Business," she said. "Oh, that sucks," said Flippy. "Hey," said Giggles, "I've got the same thing." "That doesn't make it suck any less," he said back. Flippy always tended to speak his mind, at least with the group. "And, second?" Cuddles asked, "I've got English, myself." "Same," replied Giggles. "I've got chemistry," I said. "Wait, woah. You took chemistry?" asked Flippy. "Yeah," I replied, "What's the problem with that?" "Nothing, if you can pick up a beaker," he said, jokingly. "Of course," I said, picking up on what he was saying. "Don't worry about it, man," he said back, "I'm taking it too. I can help you." "Thanks," I said. "I've got a spare," Flaky said happily. "Lucky," I said.

"Alright, um... third, I've got Spanish," Cuddles said, getting the group back on track. "I could never take spanish," said Flippy, "I've got history." Everyone paused. "Um, Flippy," Flaky started, "Don't you think that'll be a bit of a problem?" She had a point. They focused pretty heavily on war in certain history classes. "I'll be fine," he said, "What about you?" he asked her. "I've got the same as you." I spoke up at that point. "So do I." Giggles, undoubtedly feeling like the odd one out, quietly said, "I've got law third." "Nice," said Cuddles. "So, I have drama 4th period," Flippy said excitedly. He was always a showman. "I'm taking... um... I don't know this code," said Giggles. "Oh, that's a computer knowledge course," Cuddles said. "I took something similar last year. I think you'll enjoy it. I, personally, took the same thing, so it shows you how much I enjoyed it last time." "Nice," said Flippy, "How about you, Flakes?" 'Flakes' was his nickname for Flaky. It was weird, because only he called her that, though Flaky didn't seem to mind. I was hoping, at that point, that someone would have the same class as me, otherwise I'd have to meet someone else, and get them to take notes for me. Normally I wouldn't have to, but my teacher, professor Lumpy, almost never remembered to give me a copy of the notes. Even when I'd ask for it, he'd say "yep" and continue on, as if he didn't even hear me. "I've got phys-ed," she said. I had English fourth. "Um, guys, we may have a problem," I stated. "Why?" asked Cuddles. "Well, I've got English 4th period. With professor Lumpy." "You're screwed," said Flippy.

'He's right, I'm screwed,' I kept thinking to myself on my way to each class. The first day was pretty uneventful, as it always is. That is, until I got to 4th period. I walked in, hoping that somebody I at least recognized would be there. Looking around, I could see that there was nobody. Everyone was a stranger to me. I picked a seat and sat down, hoping to god that the people beside me would be friendly. I turned to the blue-haired girl sitting next to me. "Hi, I'm Handy," I said. She turned to face me, and I immediately stopped regretting my decision to talk to her. This girl was gorgeous. Long blue hair with amazing eyes to match. 'My god,' I thought, 'Okay, play it cool. You can do this. You can do this... you can do this...'

Petunia's POV:

I looked over at the guy beside me. He seemed nervous introducing himself, but I didn't know why. "I'm Petunia," I said, and went to shake his hand. That's when I realized why he was so nervous to talk to me. I saw his arms and quickly retracted my hand. "I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." "No, it's okay. I understand," he said. I could tell he was self-conscious about his lack of hands, but again I wondered why. It made him more interesting. I then realized I was just sitting there saying nothing for the better part of 2 minutes, and immediately spoke up. "Um, so, what do you think of the teacher?" "Oh, him?" he asked, "He's okay. I just wish he knew what he was talking about, y'know?" "I totally get it," I said, "I've had him twice before." He was about to say something else, but then the teacher came in. Only 3 minutes after the bell, that was a new record for him. We all shut up. Class was pretty uneventful, just a lot of the teacher introducing himself over and over again, forgetting he had done it 6 times before. We were all given forms and told we could leave. "Um, professor Lumpy," one student said, "It's only been 15 minutes." "Oh," he said, "So it has. Okay, sit down, everyone." He then proceeded to tell an hour-long story about ducks. It was a wonder how this man was still employed.

After class was finally over, Handy came up to me. "Um, Petunia?" "Yeah?" I asked in response. "I have something to ask you," he said. "What is it?" was my response. "Well, um... as you know, I don't have hands, so it's difficult for me to-" I interrupted his awkwardly-long question. "You want me to take notes for you, don't you?" He stopped. "Um, y-yeah. If you don't mind," he said quietly. "Sure, no problem," I said, happy to help a new friend. "Thanks," he quickly replied, and walked away. "Um, you're welcome." He was gone by the time I had said it.

Well, that's it for chapter 1. What'd you guys think? Keep in mind, I wrote about half of chapter 2 at the same time, so any suggestions you have cannot be taken into account until later chapter 2/ early chapter 3. If they're story suggestions, then probably chapter 3 or 4, because I have things planned, but I don't know how many chapters they'll take. Again, apologies for the believability of the Flippy story... however if it's too farfetched, just remember, this is fiction. Also, I know, this chapter's kind of boring, but it was simply an introduction. Chapter 2 will be better, trust me. I will, however be incorporating some elements of the other pairings into the second chapter, so please don't fault me for that. One thing more before I leave... I tried to make the Lumpy moment funny. Was it? I'd like feedback, please. In the meantime, goodbye. See you in chapter 2.

Sincerely Yours,

UnknownPresence


	2. Shenanigans

Yep, chapter 2 already. Not much to say here, so... enjoy!

And again, HTF is not mine. I'd like to make that perfectly clear.

Flippy's POV:

It was Saturday. The group decided to hang out at the mall. By that, of course, I mean that Cuddles & Giggles decided to hang out at the mall and Cuddles invited the rest of the group. So, there I was, 15 minutes later. I would normally not be caught dead in a shopping mall, but I thought, 'what the hell', and decided to go anyway, mainly because I had no valid excuse for not going.

I was the second-last to arrive. We all decided to meet at the food court for lunch. "Hey guys," I said. "Flippy, you made it!" Cuddles uttered excitedly. "Yep, I'm here. So what's the plan?" "Well," stated Giggles, "First, we're having lunch, then we'll just walk around and see what there is to see. Maybe see a movie if there's a good one playing." "I checked," I said, "There really isn't."

It was 5 minutes later that Handy finally arrived. "Hey. Sorry I'm late," he told us. We all went off to get our food. We of course all wanted something different, so we spread to different corners of the room. When we all came back, we got to talking. "So Handy," I said to him, "Tell me about this girl you met." "Well," he said, trying to pick up his slice of pizza, "her name's Petunia. She's really nice, and she likes things being neat and organized." "So... she's a neat freak?" I asked. "What? No, I never said that!" "You implied it," Cuddles argued. "Didn't you say you went to her house once?" asked Flaky. "Yeah, I did. On Wednesday." "Dude," I stopped him, "You've known each other for a week and you've been to her house already?" "Um, yes," he said, as if this were a normal occurrence. "Dude... she's totally into you," I said. Suddenly, everyone looked at me like I was weird. "Um, no offence, Flippy, but what experience do you have with women?" Handy asked me. "I'll have you know I've been on several dates in these past few years," I responded proudly. "Oh yeah?" asked Giggles, "How many of them ended well?" She had good reason to ask. One of them was with her.

The answer was no, none of them did. My... "other me" had become a problem at the time, and, well... someone at another table opened a wine bottle. It happened to sound like a gun, and... he took over. When I regained control, Giggles was dead. She was fine a few hours later, other than some minor scarring, but we both agreed to never do that again. I haven't been able to forgive myself for that. I've apologized again and again.

"Well... none," I replied. Cuddles laughed. "I tell you, man, Flaky's the only person who can control you," he said, still laughing. Actually, he was right. Ever since the war ended, she's been the only one who could bring me back to reality before it happened on its own. I didn't know why. Maybe it was just that she was the only one I trusted. I saw her as an ally, and so "it" did too. So when she said the battle was over, it listened. Or maybe it was the pure innocence. Flaky was always so innocent, she would never hurt a fly. Maybe that was it. I had always found that cute.

Anyway, back to the plot. We finished our lunch and started walking. We came to a chocolate shop and popped in for dessert. We looked around for a while, and finally decided on some things. "Man," I said, "I should tell Nutty about this place." Nutty was my brother. He was younger than me by 2 years, and he had a tremendous sweet tooth. Seriously, there were some times in which I thought he was going to murder someone for candy. He was a nice guy, sure, but he would always find a way to interrupt you if you were talking. Especially if someone brought out a cookie tray or something. Or even if he just saw a cotton candy vendor. And he found those things like a bloodhound finds people. It was insane. Anyway, we paid for our stuff and left.

Handy's POV:

We said goodbye to the white-sweatered girl behind the register and went on our way. As we were walking away, I saw Petunia. She was there, seeming to do the same thing we were doing. She suddenly saw me. "Handy?" she said, approaching the group. "Um, woah, hold on a second," interrupted Flippy, "Does she mean our Handy?" "Um, yeah," I started, "That's Petunia." Flippy stared at me with disbelief. "Bullshit," he proclaimed. "Handy," Petunia re-stated, now a lot closer to the group. "are these your friends? The people you were telling me about?" "Holy shit," said Flippy, "That is her." I sighed. "Yes. Guys, this is Petunia." Everyone introduced themselves, Cuddles of course being first to do so. Petunia left and we kept walking. "So, I'm sorry, why have you not asked her out yet?" Flippy asked. "I don't... well, she doesn't, um we're, we're not... we're just..." I stammered, trying to think of a reason. "You're scared, aren't you? Well, I can tell you all you need to know." "Flippy," I said, "She and I have only known each other for a week." "C'mon," he insisted, "give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen?"

Well, that's it for chapter 2. I had more planned, but I decided this was a good place to end it. Because, really, what is the worst that could happen? Well... find out in the next chapter. :P I assure you that the 3rd chapter will be up... sometime in the next week or so. Or something, I don't actually know when it'll be up. But I assure you that there will be a 3rd chapter! So, until then...

Farewell and good night.

Forevermore,

UnknownPresence


	3. What Could Go Wrong

Greetings, everyone. I recently got a PM from a random person, and in said PM, they said I should make my stories longer. So, I've tried my hardest to extend this chapter to the nth degree. I also included a "new" character (you'll see). There are a couple of small time-skips here and there, but nothing too major. Also, quite a bit of FxF in this chapter, as sort of the beginning of a side-story.

Also, conflict! :D Finally.

So, as always, feedback is appreciated, and please enjoy chapter 3.  
-

Handy's POV:

I waited all through last period so I could finally ask the question I've wanted to ask for days. Flippy had trained me on this for 3 days, so I knew I'd put the knowledge to good use. The teacher droned on and on, and it seemed like time had slowed right down to a crawl. The bell suddenly rang, scaring the life out of me. I walked to the door with Petunia, and stopped to talk.

"Um, hey..." I began, "Can I talk to you?" "Sure, Handy. What about?" she asked. "Well," I said, sounding quite obviously nervous. _'Come on,'_ I thought, _'Say it. It's not that hard. Petunia, would you like to go out on a date? Simple.'_ My mind was active, but my mouth just wouldn't form the words. I just stood there, thinking of all the possibilities that could come of this.

"I, um... I'll tell you tomorrow," I said, and walked hurriedly in the other direction. I felt like an idiot! It would've been so easy!

The next day at lunch, I told the group about the matter. "Really?" said Flippy, "Dude, we've made such progress. You can't give up now!" He was right. We had done so much. "Hey," Flaky interrupted my thoughts as she pointed, "Isn't that her over there?" It was. "Hey, yeah," Flippy observed, "Now's your chance, man! Go talk to her!" "Guys, I don't want to disturb: her," I replied. "Oh, come on," said Flippy, "Now you're just making shit up." He was right. I got up and walked over there. I heard Cuddles say something in the background. It sounded like, "That's more like it," but I couldn't quite make it out enough to tell.

Petunia's POV:

I saw Handy approaching me. I wondered why. "Petunia?" he said. He sounded very serious. A lot moreso than yesterday. _'Wait,'_ I thought, _'Is that what this is? Is he telling me what he wanted to then?'_ "Um, yeah?" was my only response. "Would you... like to go to a movie tomorrow night?" I stopped. I hadn't thought about this before. In my mind, it was starting to make sense. He was a fun, interesting person. I decided to give him a shot. "Sure," I replied with a smile. He developed the biggest smile I had ever seen on him. "Great," he said, "Um... I guess I'll see you in fourth." "Yeah, bye." My mind started wandering as I thought about the possibilities that spawned from what had just happened.

Flaky's POV:

Handy came back and explained to us the good news. "Hey, congrats, buddy," said Cuddles, "You know, this is a milestone for you." He was right. It was Handy's first ever date. He was the only one of us who had never been on one. Suddenly, a sudden loud noise came through the cafeteria. Someone had blown up and popped a plastic sandwich bag. The room was silent for a minute, then everyone went back to what they were doing. Well, everyone except our group.

I looked over at Flippy. He was staring off into space, wide-eyed. I knew that look. "Um, Flippy? You okay?" I asked. "Fine," he responded. He wasn't fine. I could tell. His voice was deepening. The noise must have reminded him of the gunshots during the war. "Flippy," I said, "C-calm down. Breathe. It's okay." I was scared at this point, as I always was when he did this. He had killed us before in his war-torn state, so what was to say he wouldn't again? "F-flippy, relax," I reiterated. He started breathing deeply, and eventually calmed down. "Thanks," he said, as he smiled and sat down. We all sighed from relief. "That was a close call," Giggles pointed out. "I'm just glad you didn't h-hurt anyone," I added, still getting over the shock of the whole thing. "Yeah," he said, "Me too."

Flippy's POV:

After I finally relaxed, I didn't feel hungry anymore, so I decided to leave early to head for my 3rd period class. I stopped at the washroom on the way. While there, I heard a familiar voice...

**"Must you ruin my fun?"** it asked. It was my alter-ego. I was seeing him in the mirror. "You," I said, "You have no right interfering with my life." **"Oh really?"** he questioned, **"I'd say I have as much of a right as you do! I am technically you, aren't I?"** His dark, menacing tone no longer got to me. I had learned to tune him out over the years. **"Look, I don't care how long you keep this up for, I am getting through. And I'll kill all your pathetic excuses for 'friends'!"** "You leave them out of this," I rebutted. **"Why!?"** he asked, as though he was legitimately curious,** "Your friends are holding you back! Think of what we would be without them!"** I thought for a minute, then responded, "We'd be a monster." He laughed. "What is so funny?" I asked him. **"The fact that you rely on your friends that much,"** came the reply, **"I mean, think about it. The best friend you've got is that paranoid redhead. Not exactly something to brag about."** I started getting angry at this point. "You leave Flaky out of this. She is a wonderful girl." **"Oh,"** he said, **"I didn't realize you had a crush on her."** "A crush!?" I asked, taken aback by what he said, "You can't prove that!" **"Actually, I can. We inhabit the same mind, dumbass. Think about it. You have a thing for her. Even if you don't know it yet. Don't worry... I'll be sure to kill her last."** He laughed again. I splashed water on my face and he disappeared, reverting back to just my reflection in the mirror.

I headed off to class, not realizing I was 10 minutes late thanks to that little discussion. We were doing work by this point, and the teacher was gone so everyone was just talking. I got a sheet and sat down beside Flaky. She turned and saw me. "Where were you?" she asked. "I..." I stammered, trying to think of an answer, "Nowhere, nevermind, everything's okay." Smooth. "Flippy," she started again, "Are you okay?" She sounded really concerned. Then again, she had a right to be. That 'other side' of me was becoming a real problem. "I'm fine, don't worry about me," I said with a smile. She smiled back, but I could tell she was still worried. I sighed and got to work.

The next day, at lunch, we got together in the usual group hangout spot, instead of the cafeteria, as we normally do on Fridays. I hadn't taken my anti-psychotics that day, since I was really rushed in the morning, but I thought nothing of it. Handy was really excited about his date. He started the group conversation. "So guys," he said, "Tonight's going to be great! I can't wait for it." "So," said Cuddles, "Have you decided on a movie yet?" "I've decided to wing it, go with whatever she wants." "Good move," I added. **_'How would you know?'_**asked my "evil" self. _'Shut up,'_ I thought back, _'This doesn't concern you.'_ "So, anyone else got anything interesting going on tonight?" Cuddles asked the group. Nobody replied, so I decided to step in. "No, but, that reminds me of a story of mine. Have I ever told any of you about my first date?" "Um, no... I don't think you have," said Handy, who seemed legitimately interested. "So," I said, but was interrupted. **_'Hey, why not let me entertain them?'_** _'No... I'm not letting you ruin this day.'_ "Sorry. Anyway, I was -" suddenly, the bell rang. It startled me, especially considering I was right beside it. Like the bells they would use to wake us up every morning to prepare for battle. Normally it wasn't an issue, but the other me had taken a lot of control already. "F-flippy?" Flaky asked, obviously seeing what happened. I tried to fight him off, but I just couldn't. My mind was changed with that of my 'evil' self.

**I looked around at my victims. I couldn't believe Flippy had these losers as friends. I laughed and unsheathed my Bowie knife. Cuddles and Giggles ran off, but Flaky stayed in position, paralyzed with fear, and Handy tried to hide from me. I looked at Flaky.** _'Hey!'_ **Flippy screamed in my head,** _'You said you'd save her for last!'_ **He was obviously trying to "save" her. ****_'...Fine,'_**** I begrudgingly said, and looked for Handy. He wasn't hard to find. He was just behind the stairs. I grabbed him and he tried to run away. "I don't think so," I said as I grabbed him and broke his neck. I then heard a small voice behind me.** "H-hey..." **I spun around to see Flaky, of all people, speaking to me.** "Y-you realize the r-repercussions of that, right?" **She was stuttering, like she did when she was scared or angry. She was obviously scared of me, but I heard her out.** "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Th-the staff said they w-would punish y-you if they knew this w-was still going o-on." **She was right. I had to make it look like an accident. I carried the body up the stairs and pushed him down, making sure, of course, that nobody saw it happen. I then let Flippy regain bodily control again.**

"Oh no," I exclaimed, "Why did this have to happen?" I could see and hear everything that... monster did when he was in control. "Flaky, you didn't have to do that. He could have killed you, too." "I know," she responded. "I just...don't want you to leave." That was really thoughtful. Only she would have done that for me. _'Wow,'_ I thought, _'Maybe I do love her.'_ **_'Told ya,'_** came the reply from inside. Flaky spoke up again. "I'm sorry this had to happen. I wish I could have helped." "It's okay," I said, "There's nothing you could have done." "So..." she started again, "Will he be okay?" "He should be fine again in 12 to 24 hours," I said. That's normally how long it took for dead people to 'wake up' here. "In the meantime, we should get him to a hospital." "I'll get a teacher," she said.

**'So...'** I heard, from the dark recesses of my mind, **_'A great night, huh? He won't have a night at all!'_** He laughed. _'You bastard,'_ I thought. **_'Hey, you're lucky,'_** it responded, **_'I could have easily killed her. In fact, if we were anywhere else, I would have.'_** He was right. This was his first "real-world" entrance in quite a while. It wasn't like him to cut something like that short. Well, I knew, no matter what else went on, there was one thing that was guaranteed...

I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Well, I'd say that's long enough, wouldn't you?

So yeah, a lot of things going on in this chapter. The moral? Always take your pills. The conflict has finally started, so there's that. I'd say this is where the story is finally starting to pick up. Things are actually happening. This is where I'm also having the most fun writing it, mainly because Evil Flippy is finally a character in this! :D He's always so much fun to write. Maybe that makes me a bad person, but I don't care. He has always been fun to write for. I'm sticking to that. Also, I think this is the longest I've ever had one person's POV. Then again, it was technically 2...

So, as always, feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed. Of course HTF does not belong to me. Not sure if that's required in every chapter or not, but it probably helps.

Well, farewell for now.

Until next time,

UnknownPresence


	4. The Solution

4 chapters already? Wow... that was... actually quite expected. I said I wanted at least 5 out by Valentine's day, so that's what I'll try to have happen (I couldn't, but I promise, chapter 5 will be out ASAP).

So anyway, this chapter contains some different characters (finally). This is where things start to get really fun, as I get to move past introductions and move on to plot advancement and sub-stories. Which means, in this chapter, all of the relationships are going to be involved! Each of them will have their own little section, in fact. This is the first chapter in which that happens. This chapter will also be (so far) the longest!

Also, I was really tired when I wrote a lot of this, so... I'm sorry if any of it sucks.

Well, I think I've rambled on long enough. Hope you enjoy! :D

Flippy's POV:

I was totally screwed. I - well, the "other me" had just killed Handy, and I had no way of telling Petunia. I had single-handedly screwed over their relationship. Flaky and I were headed to the office to tell the principal what just happened. Well... not all of it. I didn't want to be expelled. We agreed that we would just say he died... we wouldn't say how.

On the way to the office, we passed Lifty and Shifty. These guys had a reputation of mean-spirited behaviour. And this was no exception. "Hey, look at that," Shifty said, "It's the return of the student-killer!" That's what they referred to me as. And seeing Handy the way he was, well... they just automatically assumed it was me. Then again, in a way, they were right. Still, I told them off. "This one wasn't me," I said. "Oh really?" asked Shifty. "Yeah, how many have there been?" Lifty added. We just walked away as they both laughed.

When we got there, the principal was out, so we just put in a message and left. I felt really bad about what happened, and I guess it showed. "Hey," said Flaky, "Don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault." "I guess..." I responded. Still, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Handy. He was killed **and** he missed his date. That must have sucked on both levels.

By about noon the next day, Handy was awake. I knew because he had called me. We agreed it was best if Petunia was to know what happened. I called her, since I knew I'd be more believable. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi, is this Petunia?" "Yes," she responded. "This is Flippy, one of Handy's friends. I'm calling to tell you something you'll want to know..."

Handy's POV:

Monday rolled around, and I talked to Flippy about what he told Petunia. "I tried, man," he started, "But I get the feeling she didn't believe me." Nutty, Flippy's brother, who ate with us sometimes, piped up. "Why don't you tell her, Handy? She seems to trust you more than she does Flippy." "Not anymore," I said in response, as Nutty opened his fourth chocolate bar, "Not since what happened." I looked over at Flippy. I was still upset about the incident, but I knew he had no control over the situation. I continued. "Besides, even if I did talk to her, what would I say? 'Sorry, my friend has a second personality, who just so happens to be a psychopathic murderer'? Somehow, I don't think she'd buy that." "Then what can you do?" asked Cuddles. "I don't think there's anything I can do," I said, only to be interrupted by Flippy. "Well...there is one thing." The group went silent for a few seconds. Flaky spoke up. "You don't mean...?" "Yep," he said, "We need to prove it to her." Cuddles looked at him weirdly. "You're crazy," he said, "That's never going to work." "Don't worry," Flippy interrupted, "I'll have a talk with my inner demon."

The day passed with nothing really special happening, though we did set up the 'plan'. I used that term roughly, because we decided to just wing it. We knew we couldn't have the 'other Flippy' running around the school, so we decided to invite Petunia to hang out with us after school. She agreed, and I promised an explanation as to what happened.

Petunia's POV:

I joined Handy and his friends at the park after school. I walked there with Handy, and we got talking about a bunch of things - school, music, literature, basic things. We got to the park and his friends were there to meet up with us. "Hi, everyone," I said awkwardly, kind of feeling out-of-place. Everybody said hi and we got to know each other. After the formalities were over, I turned to Handy. "So," I inquired, "What made you choose the park over the 'hangout spot' you guys frequent?" Handy had told me about that, so I was, of course, curious. "Well," he said, "I just thought we'd enjoy nature, y'know? Just relax with the natural background." "I like the way you think," I replied, before turning to Flippy, remembering what he had told me over the phone. "So, what's it like being in the military?" I joked. "It's hard," he said in an unexpected way, "Seeing people die all around you, some of whom you know, some of whom being the only people you consider friendly in that god-forsaken miserable hellhole... and having to kill people you don't even know, doing the same thing to them that their allies did to you; taking away everything they held dear in that... sick, twisted world of destruction and bloodshed. Thanks for asking." He finished off with a cold tone that left me speechless. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't know, I..." I began, before trailing off and not really finishing my partial sentence. I kind of believed his multiple-personalities story now. Honestly, who could make that up? I looked over at him again. He looked shaken up just talking about it. His hair was messed up, he was breathing heavily, his voice was deepening... his eyes were turning yellow._ 'Weird,'_ I thought. Suddenly, he got up and pulled out a knife. I ran. I ran and I pulled Handy along with me.

Handy's POV:

We settled down behind a tree and sat, both of us exhausted. After about a minute of catching our breath, Petunia piped up. "I...I thought he was lying about that." "Yeah, that seems like something most people wouldn't believe," I responded. "So... you really were killed?" she asked me. "Yeah," I said, sighing. "Damn... I'm sorry for not believing you earlier, it's just... I thought I was ready to believe anything... but not something like that." "It's alright," I said. "Hey," Petunia started up again, "If you're free... maybe we could have our date tonight." I smiled. "I'd like that," I said. We walked away together, as Flippy killed more people in the distance. (**A/N:** Don't worry, the main plot doesn't end there. I'm planning on at least 10 chapters, and we're up to 4. Do the math.)

Cuddles' POV:

Lunch on Tuesday was interesting. Handy was talking about the night he had. "Man, it all went really well. And I couldn't have done it without you, Flippy," he said, laughing. In a way, he was right. "God, this is so annoying," said Giggles. "What?" I asked, hoping to be able to fix the problem. "I keep getting texts from an ex-boyfriend of mine." "Huh," I responded, "Which one?" Giggles had several boyfriends before me. I was told about all of them once... it blew my mind how she got out so much. But, she had chosen me above all of them, and I knew that. It made me happy to know I was that important in her life.

She continued. "It's Cro-Marmot."Oh," I said, "That guy." Cro-Marmot was Giggles' boyfriend before me. He was a typical "surfer-dude", going to the beach just to surf, using their lingo, and with his hair down covering his eyes all the time. He could be a jerk at times, though he tried to be civil towards people. "Well," I continued, "What does he want?" "He says he wants to meet up with me." That seemed more than a little weird to me. "Well, um..." I wasn't sure what to say. Maybe this was just him wanting to meet up and see how things are. Maybe he wasn't bitter about it. But on the other hand, he seemed like the type to hold a grudge. A long-lasting one, at that. "Just... don't worry about it..." I stammered.

Periods 3 and 4 came and went, and we all met up at our usual spot. "I'm going to head home," Giggles said. That was odd. She almost never left early. "Um... alright," I said, not questioning it. I thought at first that maybe she was going to take up Cro-Marmot's offer, but I trusted Giggles more than that. "See you later." We kissed and she left. The group and I started discussing relationships and whatnot, a fairly interesting subject, with a lot of jokes and stories thrown in - a good group discussion. About halfway through, I spotted a phone on the ground. I picked it up to investigate, to find out it was Giggles'. She must have dropped it when leaving. I put it in my backpack to give to her later and we finished our discussion and left.

I got home and sat down. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was around 4:00. 'Jesus...' I thought, 'That discussion went on for way too long.' I decided to watch TV. After a few minutes, I heard a strange sound coming from my bag. I realized it was Giggles' phone. I took it out, just out of sheer curiosity. Plus, I didn't want my textbook crushing it. It said on the front; "1 missed text". I went online to see if Giggles was on or not. She was, so I messaged her. "I have your phone," I typed in. "I know," was the response. "It has an unread text, just letting you know." "Who's it from?" she asked. I checked to see. It was from Cro-Marmot. "Take a guess," I said. "Oh. Well, okay, thanks." "Do you want me to tell you what it says?" I asked. "No, no. I'll read it tomorrow." "Will it be as urgent tomorrow?" I asked. "We'll find out then," was her response. "Okay..." I was kind of suspicious now. '_No, no...'_ I thought, _'Why would Giggles cheat on me? I know better than this! Maybe I can take one look... No, it's her phone, it'd be an invasion of privacy. Well, she's usually cool about sharing her texts with me... maybe I can find out tomorrow.' _ "I guess we will."

Flaky's POV:

Wednesday came along and, surprisingly enough, it was a snow day. I got to sleep in. It was a good morning. I relaxed in front of the TV, and saw that nothing good was on. I turned it off and started thinking about what the group was talking about yesterday... about relationships, and who's right for whom, and whatnot. I thought about how my own life applied to the conversation. I thought about... Flippy. He'd been there for me since we became friends. He had taught me to take more risks in life. He helped me through more bad situations than all my other friends combined. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. _'I... I think I love him,'_ I thought. I needed to talk to someone about this. I went online to see who else was on. Only a few people. I saw Giggles had logged on. _'Perfect,'_ I thought, _'She's gives great advice.' _

"Hey," I messaged Giggles. "Oh, good morning..." she responded, as if she thought she was the only one awake. I looked at the clock. 9:03, it read. I had never been a really heavy sleeper. "Can... can I ask you something?" I asked her. "Sure, Flaky. What is it?" "Well..." I started, "I think... I think I'm in love with Flippy." It took her a while to respond. "... Well, that's certainly not the conversation starter I was expecting." "Sorry... but, I'm wondering... should I tell him?" I asked. "Well... you just do what feels right to you. If you think you should tell him, then do it... but try to make sure he feels the same way. Trust me. Bad experience if you don't." "Thanks. I'm glad you could help," I replied. I was faced with a conundrum here... how would I find out?

Flippy's POV:

It was a snow day. I slept until around 11:00 AM. I got up, had breakfast, and got philosophical. All this talk of love was making me think of it. _**'Oh, come on,'**_ came a familiar voice. _**'You can't seriously still be thinking about this... you two were meant for each other!'**__ 'What do you mean?'_ I thought back to... myself._** 'The redhead, man, think about it! You've been best friends with the chick for years, and you're seriously wondering what you should do!? It's stunning, to me, that you don't have brain damage.'**__ 'Shut up,'_ I responded. Nutty came into the room. "Flippy... you're up," he said, getting my attention. "Um, yes... I am." He was (of course) eating a chocolate muffin for breakfast. He must have seen me being philosophical.

"What's on your mind?" "It's... well... it's Flaky." "Flaky?" he asked, as if he didn't know who I was talking about. I knew he did. I introduced him to Flaky shortly after I met her myself. She had been over to the house more than once. "Yes," I responded quietly, "I'm just thinking about... how... how great she is, y'know?" "Ooh..." he started, "I see what this is. You're in love with her." "..Okay, yes, but... I don't know if I want to be." For the first time in what seemed like years, Nutty put down chocolate to have a serious discussion. "Why is that?" he asked me. "Well... because I don't know if and when my 'other side' will interfere. I don't know what will happen," I responded. "Hey, if you two truly love each other... that won't stop you," he expressed. "I want to believe you, Nutty," I said, "Thank you." My little brother smiled, picked up his chocolate and left me to think. _**'Hey... I promise not to interfere too much...' **_the little voice in my head said, laughing. _'You won't interfere at all...' _I said,_ 'If you know what's good for you.'_

...Jesus CHRIST that was a long chapter. Well, at least I got it over with.

Yeah, it's 11:45 PM on Valentine's day... chapter 5 will not be out in time.

So, what'd you all think? I got some different characters in, got some new emotions building, and some new ones in me when I write (the Flippy speech about the war is what happens when I get depressed and start writing). If it seems kind of rushed at the end, I apologize. I just wanted to get it over and done with before midnight. So there, it's done. We can all go to bed happy.

Also, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D Does this mean the story will no longer be continued? Of course not! I'd like to finish this one! The next chapter will be absolutely FULL of great things, to keep an eye out for that!

Also, there was an 'order' to the different relationship aspects of the story... first the 'main story' with Handy and Petunia (which will be continuing, obviously), then this new Cuddles/Giggles storyline I've started up, and then finally continuing the Flippy/Flaky one. I tried to play them off of one another, but for the most part, kind of kept them separate. It was an experiment. What'd you guys think of that? Please, as always, feedback is appreciated.

Happy Valentine's day...

Sincerely Yours,

_UnknownPresence_


End file.
